MK11
}} The MK11 ''' is an American Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 3, or it can be purchased with credits. '''History The United States Special Operations Command (US SOCOM) took interest in the Stoner SR-25, which was a scaled-up version of the AR-15 chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO round, particularly for its high magazine capacity and faster engagement time compared to bolt-action rifles. After some modifications, SOCOM adopted the SR-25 as the Mk 11 Mod 0 in May 2000. Changes included a shorter 20 in (510 mm) barrel that could fire M118 and M118LR 7.62×51mm NATO rounds and had a quick detachable sound suppressor mount. An 11.35 in (288 mm) free-floating handguard rail system allowed for mounting accessories. Flip-up front sights and adjustable backup iron sights were added, and an M16A2 stock and pistol grip were used. SOCOM plans to entirely replace the MK11 with the SCAR Mk. 20 Mod. 0 SSR (the SCAR SSR) by 2017 and the USMC started replacing the MK11 with the Knight's Armament M110 SASS, which is very similar (the M110, in turn, will be replaced by the M110A1 CSASS, a modified HK G28, which is, in turn, a modified MR308, which is the civilian version of the HK 417). In-Game ''General Information The MK11 is the first DMR unlocked. It sports high damage, always being a three-shot kill (3SK) minimum at any distance. It also sports a 2SK to the head at any given range, even when equipped with the regular suppressor, and a 2SK to the torso at maximum damage. However, this is lower than other DMRs like the SCAR SSR or Dragunov SVU, which can 1SK to the head with their maximum damage. Muzzle velocity and bullet drop are good for its class, at 2800 studs/s. It has a low rate of fire (RoF) of 330 RPM. Compared to other weapons it is quite slow, but in its class, it is one of the faster-firing DMRs available. One thing to note is that like other DMRs, it is easy to oversample the RoF of the weapon, meaning when spammed above its maximum fire rate, there will be a forced delay between shots. Therefore, a user has to make sure they do not click faster than the weapon can fire. Magazine capacity is best in class, tied with the SKS, at 20+1 rounds. Reload times are also good, requiring 2.3 seconds for a tactical reload and three seconds for an empty reload. Given the good capacity and low RoF, reloading is less frequent and ammunition consumption rate is low. The MK11 has low vertical recoil. Even when fired quickly, the MK11 is able to place shots in a tight grouping. It also has a high suppression value, which allows the user to disorient enemies they engage against, especially those using long-ranged weaponry who heavily rely on accuracy. Usage & Tactics The MK11 is very effective at medium to long range thanks to its high damage, high muzzle velocity and low recoil. It can take out snipers quite well and its suppression effects are as high as the M60. It serves as a good choice for long range marksmanship. However, at extremely long ranges (+400 studs), the MK11 is outperformed by a sniper rifle due to its lower accuracy and lower damage, and it is best not to engage targets at this distance. In close-quarters-combat (CQC), the MK11 is outclassed by most weapons in-game. Its low RoF makes it extremely impractical for such environments, and it lacks the one-shot-headshot ability of other DMRs. Having a sidearm like the Serbu Shotgun, pistols such as the M9 or a machine pistol like the TEC-9 are highly recommended as backup weapons, to make up for the MK11's poor CQC performance. High magnification level optics like the ACOG Scope or M145 are ideal for long-range combat, aidding the user in landing shots quickly and accurately at such distances. Attachments such as the Stubby Grip, Angled Grip, are useful for reducing the weapon's recoil. The Muzzle Brake is also a great attachment for reducing the MK11's mostly vertical recoil. Although not as effective as on other weapons, lasers are still useful, but the Canted Sights also provide a useful option, particularly when using high-powered optics such as the VCOG 6x Scope. Conclusion The MK11 is a powerful long-range rifle, able to kill opponents out to a considerable distance thanks to its high damage and low recoil. It also provides high suppression against enemies, being an excellent choice for a marksman. Its main advantages over the one-shot-headshot DMRs is its higher RoF and much lower recoil, allowing for faster, more accurate follow-up shots, but lacks single-shot damage. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Mild recoil. * Good recoil recovery speed. * High damage. * Common ammunition type. * Fast reload time. * Suppressors will not decrease shots to kill (STK). * Largest magazine capacity in-class, tied with the SKS. Cons: * Low ammunition reserve. * Low RoF. Trivia * The default sights on the MK11 in-game are actually the backup iron sights of the weapon in real life. They are almost identical to the Canted Iron Sight attachment. * The MK11 was the first DMR added into the game. * The MK11's penetration value was originally at an insane 17 studs. This was a typo (i.e. 1.7 studs) that has been fixed. * The MK11, as well as its parent SR-25 design, is loosely based on the original AR-10. The AR-10 was trialed to replace the M1 Garand that was then in service with the United States Army. It lost to the M14 rifle in field trials. * The MK11 reload animation is similar to the AR-15 family: the only difference is the empty reload where the player pushes the bolt release and then pulls the charging handle after inserting a new magazine. ** This makes sense as the MK11 is based on the AR-10, which the AR-15 design is based on. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Alpha Weapons